Deja vu
by CannotDetermineUserName
Summary: Krótki one-shot z HG w roli głównej. Wbijać!


**Tytuł**: „_Deja vu_"

**Postać**: Hermiona Granger

**Typ**: One-shot

**Pairing**: brak

**Info**: Krótki crossover między filmem Oszukać Przeznaczenie, a Harrym Potterem. Akcja rozgrywa się cztery lata po wygranej wojnie z Voldemortem. Epilog nieuwzględniony. Nie posiadam praw autorskich ani do filmu, ani książek.

* * *

Biegła nigdy wcześniej nieprzemierzoną ścieżką niestety nogi pomału zaczęły odmawiać jej posłuszeństwa. Była zmęczona, pokaleczona i śmiertelnie przerażona. Słyszała, że _on_ za nią podążał, choć nie tak szybko jak się jej wydawało z początku. Mimo to w swojej prawej, obolałej dłoni ściskała z całej siły różdżkę, która tyle razy w przeszłości uratowała jej życie.

Jednakże gnając na oślep przed siebie miała wrażenie, iż tym razem nawet ona jej nie pomoże. Chociaż podczas wojny wraz z Harry'm i Ronem opanowali władanie swoimi różdżkami do perfekcji. Aczkolwiek wciąż musiała przyznać ze skruchą, że poziom, na którym był on… Ona nawet mu do pięt nie dorastała, tym bardziej, iż jakimś to chorym, nieuzasadnionym sposobem znowu wrócił.

Młodszy, silniejszy, jeszcze bardziej bestialski – _Tom Marvolo Riddle_, znany wszystkim jako Lord Voldemort.

Przedzierając się przez kolejne gęstwiny krzaków czuła jego obecność, zupełnie jakby dyszał na jej kark. Mentalnie biła się w pierś za swoją odwagę, któż inny by stanął twarzą w twarz z nim. Mimo wszystko ona to zrobiła. Jednak musiała przełknąć gorzki smak porażki, kiedy o mało nie straciła życia w pojedynku.

Harry ją prosił, aby nie robiła głupstw, ale ona jak zawsze wiedziała lepiej. Aczkolwiek tym razem przeliczyła swoje siły. W taki też sposób Harry, ona i Ron rozdzielili się w tymże zapomnianym przez ludzkość szarym, ponurym lesie. Prawie każdy pień wyglądał tak samo, nawet promyczki ciepłego, letniego słońca padające zza gęstwiny liści nie rozjaśniały okolicy. Nic, więc dziwnego, że czuła tylko gwałtowne porywy wiatru oraz szybkie bicie swojego serca.

Swoje gęste, kręcone pukle miała ubrudzone tak samo jak strój, który wcale nie ułatwiał jej walki. Dla niej to miał być dzień wypoczynku, zebrania myśli tymczasem w ułamku sekundy zmienił się w istny koszmar. Harry i Ron, którzy jej towarzyszyli na pikniku dotrzymywali jej kroku do chwili, gdy pojawili się Dementorzy. Wtedy też stracili Rona z oczu. Ona będąc w zwykłej bluzie oraz spódniczce rozpoczęła swój maraton z przyjacielem u boku. Gdy ruszyli zamartwiała się o Rona, jednakże to ona musiała powstrzymywać Pottera przed wejściem w paszczę lwa. Wierzyła w siłę i spryt swojego rudego przyjaciela oraz w to, że będzie miał na tyle oleju w głowie, iż skryje się gdzieś niepostrzeżenie.

Tak, więc z ciemnowłosym u boku i różdżkami w rękach gnali przez jakiś czas w głuchej ciszy, a jedynym dźwiękiem, który do nich docierał był świst wiatru tudzież szelest gałęzi drzew czy krzaków. Podczas ucieczki pozwoliła sobie nawet na myśl, że im się uda, aczkolwiek ta została brutalnie przerwana przez głośny huk, jaki rozległ się ponad ich głowami. Harry, jak to on natychmiast spojrzał w niebo, ona podążyła jego śladem i zamarła w bezruchu. Właściwie gdyby nie interwencja jej przyjaciela to już by nie żyła. Jednak ją ocalił przed spadającymi kulami ognia, które niedługo potem pochłonęły pierwsze drzewa.

Ona zszokowana, pozbierała się z ziemi tylko po to, aby dostrzec Pottera za ścianą ognia. Zachowała zimną krew i wołając go osądziła, że razem zgaszą pożar. Jednak jakiekolwiek próby zgaszenia płomieni kończyły się fiaskiem, a co gorsza ogień przybierał na sile. W powietrzu roznosił się zapach palonych drzew, a płonące liście i żar rozprzestrzeniały się z każdym podmuchem. W tamtej chwili czuła jak kłęby oparów dostawały się do jej płuc, po pewnym czasie zaczęła się dusić. Słyszała nawoływania Harry'ego niestety szum ognia zagłuszał jego głos, widziała go aczkolwiek zza muru płomieni.

Wtedy mrugając piekącymi, czerwonymi, załzawionymi oczami nie miała pojęcia, co począć. Jednak zanim zdążyła zrobić cokolwiek pojawił się _on_. Powoli, zgrabnie wyszedł spomiędzy pobliskich, płonących drzew. A ona w tymże momencie tylko popatrzyła na jego sylwetkę szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których odbijał się blask gorących płomyków. Podchodził do niej z obojętną, dziwnie makabryczną, miną. Zatrzymał się dopiero na odległości trzech stóp od niej, wtedy to zadarł wysoko głowę do góry i spojrzał na nią z wyższością.

Wkrótce potem Riddle przedstawił im swój mały plan zemsty, a ona spetryfikowana ze strachu uniosła tylko różdżkę. On roześmiał się widząc ją w bojowej pozycji i nim sama zauważyła leżała na ziemi po uniknięciu śmiertelnego zaklęcia. Dla niego to była zabawa, dla niej walka o przetrwanie. Tak też chcąc, nie chcąc musiała zostawić przyjaciela, aby samej nie stracić życia. Na szczęście zaledwie kilka minut później otrzymała wiadomość od Harry'ego jakoby Voldemort ruszył jej śladem. Obiecał jej też, że postara się do niej dotrzeć jak najszybciej.

Więc biegła przed siebie, potykając się czasem o wystające korzenie. Myślami dryfowała gdzieś ponad nią, jakby była zupełnie inną osobą. Jednak im dłużej podążała do przodu tym bardziej wydawało jej się, że nigdy już z tego lasu nie wyjdzie. Nadal czuła zapach płonących liści, widziała też kłęby czarnego dymu, jaki unosił się z tamtego miejsca. Zdziwiona, zmęczona oddychała głęboko przez uchylone usta. Nie zatrzymała się ani na chwilę odpoczynku, chociaż wiedziała, że nie ma już więcej sił.

Nagle jej puls przyspieszył nieco na widok jasnego punktu zza wysokich, ciemnych drzew. Wyjście. Zbierając wszystkie swoje siły przyspieszyła, aby następnie przedrzeć się przez krzewy i znaleźć się na zielonej łące. Gdyby nie okoliczności, w jakich ją odnalazła to z całą pewnością rozglądałaby się po niej przez pewien czas z rozmarzoną miną. Teraz jednakże nie miała czasu na podziwianie pięknych widoków, więc przelatując wzrokiem obojętnie na powrót ruszyła biegiem przed siebie.

Aczkolwiek jej wędrówka skończyła się właśnie tam pośród soczyście zielonej trawy tegoż wzgórza, na jakie wybiegła. Nie pomyślała o tym, iż na otwartej przestrzeni była łatwym celem. Jakkolwiek z wielkim szokiem przyjęła cios, który rozciął jej plecy. Upadła wtedy z łoskotem na ziemię, a w ustach poczuła metaliczny smak krwi, jaka pociekła z kącika jej ust.

Ból był niesamowity, myślała, że ktoś wbijał jej coraz to więcej noży, choć dobrze wiedziała, iż cięcie było jedno nadzwyczaj głębokie. Jej myśli kumulowały się dookoła rany, nie potrafiła myśleć trzeźwo i wkrótce usłyszała jego kroki. Spróbowała się podnieść, podeprzeć na przedramionach – jednak z marnym skutkiem. Otwierając jedno oko spostrzegła swoją różdżkę, aczkolwiek nawet wyciągając dłoń nie była w stanie jej dosięgnąć. W akcie bezsilności przeciągnęła dłoń wbijając palce głęboko w glebę i zostawiając ślad.

W końcu w jej polu widzenia pojawił się jego cień, który na nią padł zasłaniając słońce. Bała się, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu tak bardzo się bała. Myśl, iż jej kat stał nad nią tylko jeszcze bardziej potęgowała strach. Ostatecznie czekała w ciszy na cios, lecz ten nie nadszedł.

Otworzyła swoje bursztynowe oczy i zamrugała nimi szybko. Zmieszana, co się dzieje rozejrzała się dookoła, jednak nie znalazła ani Voldemorta, ani tym bardziej płonącego lasu. Coś było bardzo nie tak, dlatego spoglądając na dwójkę swoich przyjaciół, którzy sobie gawędzili spytała ich czy wydarzyło się coś dziwnego. Oboje spojrzeli na nią zdenerwowani, a ona miała nieodparte wrażenie, że okolica wyglądała znajomo.

Nie musiała długo dociekać, dlaczego. W ułamku sekundy teren ochłodził się o kilkadziesiąt stopni, a ziemię pokryła warstewka lodu. Spoglądając powoli w górę zobaczyła to, czego tak bardzo się obawiała – Dementorów…

**KONIEC**


End file.
